Mistakes and Memories
by TVGirl09
Summary: Sequel to Secrets of the Past. A year has passed and everyone is use to Mac Taylor's daughter but what happens when someone from her past she'd rather forget - claiming to be her husband - shows up. Will this tear her new relationship apart. Don't own
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes  
TVGirl09

--

Chapter One

--

"Kenzie, wake up," Adam's voice called.

"Go away," she mumbled as she put her face in to her pillow.

"Kenzie, honey, your going to be late for work," Adam mumbled in her ear. She shivered as his breathe hit her shoulder setting her blood a boil. "Its eight ten already. What time did you say you wanted to go in?"

Her eyes opened instantly and she sat up.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Kenzie cried as she crawled out of bed, the sheet wrapped around her. She grabbed a pale yellow shirt a dark black jacket and a pair of black dress pants to match. She then slid on a pair of black heels and then finished up by using the bathroom.

She got through with everything and hurried out to the living room.

"Has David been fed?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes," he answered kissing her cheek. "Go. I don't want your father to kill me for making you late."

"He won't," she responded before pecking him on the lips. "I promise."

"Go… you'll get fired by the higher ups," he stated and she nodded before leaving.

She hurried to work, her day bright and arrived to see Lucy, who had just turned a year two weeks ago, in Danny's arms.

"Hey little girl," Kenzie said smiling. The girl held her hands out for Kenzie and Kenzie took her with ease. Danny smiled.

"You spoil her," Danny said.

"I know," Kenzie said smiling at the little girl who looked more and more like her mom every day.

"Don't go having any ideas," A familiar voice said and Kenzie glanced back to see her dad walk by.

"Hey Dad… don't worry," Kenzie said cuddling the girl. "I don't plan on having kids. David's enough hassle for me most days. If I ever have more I'll be bald, having pulled all of my hair out, by the age of thirty."

Danny chuckled as Mac gave her a dirty glare.

"Just don't go and have a kid young. One grandkid is good enough, for now. I have three daughters after all…" her dad said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, then we all get pregnant at the same time," she joked and he grimaced before turning away quickly.

"I think you scared the boss man," Danny laughed and she shrugged. He held out his hands for his little girl and she crawled in his arms.

"Well, that's what he gets for having me as a daughter," she joked before saying goodbye and heading off to the lab. Adam had the day off so she was in charge of their lab for the day. It was rare that one of them took the day off but he took more off than she did. In a year she'd taken one day off and that was because her father had forced her too.

His reasoning was _'you will not turn into me.'_ She'd rolled her eyes but had complied with ease.

She arrived in the lab to see Stella walk in.

"Hey Stella," Kenzie said with a smile and Stella smiled back though a bright red blush appeared quickly on her cheeks. Kenzie suspected something was going on between Stella and her father.

"Hey," Stella said as she walked by. Kenzie entered the lab and laughed as the door closed behind her. This was her life now and she wouldn't change it…

--

_[So, what do you think for a first chapter? More to come soon… TVGirl09]_


	2. Chapter 2

Mistakes and Memories  
TVGirl09

--

Chapter Two

--

David stood there looking at his mother. She was smiling and laughing happily. He honestly couldn't remember a time when Adam hadn't been in his life. He knew he'd only known him a year but his life before the three of them didn't seem quite as important as the here and now.

With those overly mature thoughts rolling around in his five-year-old head David needed some kid time. For that he turned to, once again, Adam.

"I bet you can't beat me at my new game," David said and Adam smiled.

"I bet I can too," his dad said before they both sprinted through the apartment. They were instantly playing the war game. His mom was laughing at them but David was tuning her out.

He soon beat his dad who looked at him with a playful glare.

"Beat you," David boasted.

"You did, did you?" his dad asked and David nodded with a huge grin on his face. His dad arched an eyebrow before leaning in and began tickling David mercilessly. The boy laughed and laughed, having such a great time. Never had there been a better dad than his. There was no way there could be a better dad.

Of this David was sure.

Finally, when David announced he was going to pee his pants did his dad pull back on the tickle attack. David rushed to the bathroom, his bladder screaming. When he came out he gagged at finding his mom and dad making-out on the couch.

"Ewe," he squealed before covering his eyes. His parents pulled away instantly before their faces grew red. "Dad, she's a girl. Girl's have cooties!"

His dad laughed.

"Someday you'll learn kissing is a very natural thing… just don't realize that too soon," his dad said.

"Yes, please, don't learn too soon," his mom said before his parents shared a glance that David couldn't decipher. David had been told several times he was smarter than the average five year old, IQ tests proved he was about third grade leveled in intelligence. It didn't make him a genius or anything, just advanced, like his mom and two aunts had been as kids.

He was considered gifted. That's why he was already in second-grade when most kids his age were either just starting preschool or in first-grade. He was always learning. His mom gave him books, his dad took him into the lab, his grandfather left him in his office for hours as long as he didn't touch any of the folders on the desk.

With a sigh David shrugged before grabbing his game controller. Then he turned it on and began playing his game once more.

--

Mac glanced around his office. Before he had files everywhere but nothing personal anywhere. Now he had pictures of his three daughters and his grandson everywhere. Some of the pictures were taken while his girls were at their homes or when they were younger. Others were taken from there, in New York.

"Hey," a voice called and he looked up to see Stella standing in his doorway wearing this little gray top he'd picked out for her to wear earlier that morning, mostly because he loved how form fitting it was.

"Hey," he called. No one at the office knew about their relationship and they wanted to keep it that way. Sure, people speculated and there were plenty of rumors but no one actually knew about their relationship.

"Just wanted to say bye, I'm heading home," Stella said and he nodded.

"I'll be leaving shortly," he told her with a small smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, night boss," she called sarcastically before leaving. Half an hour later he heads home and arrives receiving a nice welcome home. Stella kissed him passionately, pushing him into the door as he closed it behind him. She pulled at his belt but he pulled away.

"I think I should eat first," he said and she groaned before stepping back.

"You love to ruin my fun, don't you?"

Mac couldn't help but smile at her before making his way through his apartment, one she'd been more or less living in for the past few months with him. He quickly made dinner as she went to the bathroom. She turned on the water and he thought about joining her but pushed that side away.

He needed to eat. He hadn't eaten today so he was pretty sure being with her right now wouldn't be very good. With his luck halfway through he'd end up having a dizzy spell and let her down.

Once he'd eaten she stepped out of the bathroom. She smiled at him and he all but melted. He was pretty sure he'd fallen in love with his best friend. It scared the hell out of him. Every time he'd fallen in love with someone he wound up getting his heart broken – Claire and Peyton were just a few.

"What do you think?" she asked glancing down her body which was currently covered by a _VERY_ revealing nightie.

He walked towards her and pulled her close. His lips met her hungrily and she pulled him close. Then her arms wrapped around his neck. He gently pushed her into the wall, smashing her beneath him.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist tightly. The duo made their way to the bedroom.

--

Stella woke up early the next morning feeling off. She hurried from the bed to the bathroom where she got sick. After she'd finished being sick she washed her mouth out. Then she took her temperature.

Instantly she noticed her temperature was slightly elevated. It read 100.2. She sighed. Great, she had the flu and she'd been making out with her boss/boy friend. He'd probably get sick from her.

That was just great.

She sighed before crawling back into bed. Ten minutes later she was back in the bathroom getting sick. This was going to be hell for her. That she was sure of.

--

_[Sorry it's taking me forever to update. My muse hasn't been very cooperative on a few of my stories. Anyways. I'm playing around with an Idea and I want you guys to vote. Choice one is Stella is actually pregnant and this whole mess causes a lot more chaos in their already chaotic lives. Choice two is it really is the flu and that'll leave it with a lab full of sick CSI's. So, which one do you like. Don't worry. The 'husband' I mentioned in the Summary will be showing up shortly. Expect drama and gun fire. Anyways… thanks for the reviews… TVGirl09]_


	3. Chapter 3

Mistakes and Memories

Two days had passed and Stella still wasn't quite up to snuff. She'd been waking up the last four mornings now nauseous. Stella Bonasera rarely ever got sick so this whole thing had her completely out of sorts.

As she stood there in the lab Kenzie walked by only to double back and close the door behind her.

"I'm going to ask you this once and once only. Don't think about lying to me either. Are you and my father in a sexual relationship?" Kenzie demanded and Stella was blown away. Stella knew the young woman was blunt and straight forward but this was a whole new field for her.

"And if we are," she demanded crossing her arms, her nausea not abated yet. She was trying to keep from hurling all over the lab equipment.

"If you are then I'll be asking you if you've taken a pregnancy test," Kenzie stated and Stella's jaw dropped. She went to deny it when something clicked in her mind. She began calculating backwards from that date to when she'd had her last period.

"Oh my god," she muttered putting her head in her hands. She was nearly a week late. "How am I going to tell Mac?"

"How late are you?" Kenzie asked right as Mac opened the door.

"A week," Stella said.

"Have those results come in yet," Mac asked glancing back and forth between her and his daughter probably trying to figure out what they were talking about and why they'd just gotten so quiet.

"Dad, out, we are talking privately here," Kenzie said shooing him out of the lab. Stella tried not to laugh at the shocked look plastered on his face. Kenzie literally shoved him out the door then closed it behind him.

"You shouldn't have done that," Stella began to lecture but she couldn't help the smile she currently had on her face. Even though, inside, she was scared shitless of what may or may not be growing inside her womb at that very moment. How in the world would she tell Mac if she was? They'd been going out for six months. An unplanned pregnancy wasn't going to bode well for their relationship.

"Yeah, well, dad can be pissed at me if he wants. He'll get over it. I have his grandson," Kenzie said while giving her a cocky little smirk.

Stella shook her head when the queasiness struck once more. She sprinted to the waste basket and retched into it. Kenzie stepped towards her and rubbed her hand on her back comfortingly. After a bit Stella straightened up and Kenzie stepped away.

"Feeling better?" Kenzie asked.

"Slightly," Stella said as she leaned against the wall.

"I want to draw some blood to test for the pregnancy hormone," Kenzie stated. "It'll be the fastest way to test it."

"Can you not tell anyone," Stella asked worried about Mac finding out before she even knew.

"Adam will do the test so I'll have to tell him. Neither of us will talk about it, I promise," Kenzie promised and Stella nodded. She glanced at Kenzie trying to figure out why she'd be helping her. Kenzie must have noticed. "You make dad happy, he needs a little of that every now and then. He'll definitely be ecstatic if you are pregnant though."

"You think?" Stella asked, hating how her voice sounded so rough and worried.

"Definitely. And, girl, it's about time you two got together. When it comes out I'm sure this place will look like a casino with all the money that will be trading hands," Kenzie chuckled. "Did you know, this place had a poll going of when you two would get together. I lost a few months ago."

Stella blinked back in shock. There was a poll in the lab about when they'd get together.

"Of course, Danny will have won why your relationship came out. He bet you'd reveal your relationship because you were pregnant. If I remember correctly that pot is couple hundred bucks in all," Kenzie stated absently.

"Everyone does know gambling is illegal don't they," Stella asked before shaking her head and closing her eyes. This was all too much for her to deal with. Normally she was cool and collected. All this, it had her spinning.

"Come on," Kenzie stated as she pulled Stella to her feet and dragged her through the lab to Adam's little piece of the lab.

"Hey," Adam said as they entered. The door closed behind the women and Stella saw Kenzie grab a needle.

After a bit Kenzie had taken some of her blood and had told him to do a full panel work up on it.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Stella asked and Kenzie gave her a look that was definitely her father through and through.

"Maybe, but, I want to make sure my dad's girlfriend is healthy," Kenzie said and Adam jumped.

"Told you so," he said to Kenzie with a cocky ass smirk on his face. She glared at him. "Past six months or so, am I right."

Stella's mouth dropped. How the hell could he know that?

"From her stunned silence I'd say yes," Kenzie answered as if Stella wasn't there. "How did you know?"

"Boss has been unnaturally happy recently. Figured he had to be getting some," Adam stated then his face grew red and he looked down at his hands. Stella looked at the young man and had to admit Kenzie had done him some good. Yeah, he was still somewhat jumpy but he wasn't as bad as he use to be. He was more vocal with his opinions.

Adam began analyzing her blood just as the door opened and in walked Mac.

"Stella, Kenzie, body was found on the pier. I need you in the field," he stated coldly, using his boss voice.

"We're on it boss," Kenzie said as they left the room with their kits.

--

Stella drove down the road and Kenzie found herself imagining what a kid between them would grow up to be like. Knowing the similarities in Stella and her father's personalities it'd be one hell of a kid.

Secretly she was hoping it would be a boy – she already had two sisters. A baby brother would be a nice change. Besides, she knew how to help take care of a boy. She'd be useless helping out with a girl.

Of course, that rested on whether Stella truly was pregnant and if they wanted help.

"What are you thinking about?" Stella asked, finally breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"You and Dad, what it's going to be like, if you are pregnant, after the baby is born," Kenzie admitted. Then she shivered as another thought came to her mind. She chuckled. "Any kid between you two is screwed. With your and dad's protective natures the kids going to be smothered."

Stella chuckled before responding. "We aren't that bad."

"Come on, dad tried keeping me from doing my job when he found out I was his kid. He tried keeping me locked in the lab. He wouldn't even let me walk home alone for the first three months," Kenzie said and Stella nodded. It was true; Mac had been a little paranoid in the beginning. Hell, it wasn't till Kenzie had reminded him she wasn't a baby that he loosened up.

"Okay, I see what you mean with your dad but what about with me," Stella asked. She sounded curious.

"You'll be fine until the teen years. You just have to remember – you can't control everything," Kenzie said looking from her dad's girlfriend and his second-in-command at the work to the road and cars in front of them.

A part of her was worried about how Stella would handle the pregnancy. The mood swings, the depression some women had afterwards, the long nights, everything. Stella was use to being in control and with a baby you couldn't be. When the baby was hungry it was hungry. When it needed changed you had to change it. There was no routine, no pattern to when the baby would need those things.

Inside she knew Stella would be fine but there was still that worry. She'd been worried when her sister had gotten pregnant too.

They pulled up to the crime scene. The duo climbed out of the vehicle and began working. Kenzie noticed Stella was avoiding the scene right around the body and was trying to not look at it. She couldn't help but smile as she collected evidence in that specific area.

Once done the coroner carried the body away and they moved back to the vehicle. Inside Kenzie looked at Stella with a huge look on her face.

"What?" Stella asked and Kenzie laughed.

"Can't stand dead bodies huh?" Kenzie asked mischievously. "Don't worry, if it is morning sickness, it'll pass."

Stella reached over and punched her in the arm gently. This only caused Kenzie to laugh more. For all it was worth they were close friends. It was true, she wanted her dad happy. She was glad it was with someone she approved of. Stella was great. She made him smile, understood how he thought and felt better than anyone.

She also had the guts to stand up to him when he needed it. She'd willingly put him in his place when he got off track. He needed that. Stella pulled out of the parking lot and began to make their way through the busy streets.

The two began talking about what to expect. Stella sounded much more excited though nervous too.

--

Mac sat in his office trying to concentrate on his work but his mind kept going back to his daughter and love. There was something they were keeping from him and he didn't know what it was.

Truthfully he was worried. It seemed like Adam might know but he didn't really know for sure.

"Hey," a voice called and Mac looked up to see Stella walk into his office before closing the door. She was nervous and he could see it.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she looked down.

"I can't look," she said handing him a file. "I'm sorry but you have to look."

"What is this?" he asked standing behind his desk. He opened the folder and found himself looking at a blood test. Everything on it looked normal till he noticed the blood contained high amounts of the pregnancy hormone. There hadn't been any female victims today so he looked at the name on the file.

He was floored as he read Bonasera, Stella. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Is this real?" he asked and she nodded. He felt the need to sit down otherwise he might fall over. He looked up at her as she read the open file upside down before looking at him.

Instantly he noticed the concern in her eyes.

"I…" she began as he noticed a single tear roll down her cheek. In one instant he was up from his seat – his strength having returned at her fear. He pulled her close in gentle hug.

"It's okay, everything will be okay," he murmured into her hair. In his peripheral vision he noticed people stopping outside but he didn't care. At that moment, he didn't care if the entire world knew he was with her.

"I thought I was fine with the idea of being pregnant but…" he heard her murmur into her shirt.

"Everything will be okay," he told her as he caused her to look him in the eyes. "I promise. Everything will be fine."

After a bit she stepped back from him. "So, what are you thinking about?" she asked.

He smiled at her.

"I'm going to be a father," he whispered happily. He looked at her unable to believe this was happening. Yeah, he had three daughters but he hadn't known about them till they were already full grown adults. He didn't know them like he wanted.

This time, he would be there.

"Yeah, you are," she said smiling. He could see she was still nervous but a lot of it had abated.

--

**He walked through the building, searching for the floor of the crime labs. He walked in and hopped in the elevator where he found a woman with a toddler in her arms and a man arguing.**

"**Honey, Mac won't care if we bring Lucy in," the woman stated.**

"**Montana. Bringing her in every once in a while is okay but we can't bring her in to work all the time. It's against procedure," he argued with her. **

"**I don't care," Montana said. "She wants to see Uncle Mac. Don't you Lucy?"**

**The little girl in her arms nodded. He had to admit the girl was cute if you liked that sort of thing. He didn't really like kids. Never had, never would. He honestly had no idea why he was doing this. Well, he did know, he just wished he didn't have to do it face to face. **

"**Sorry about her," the man said and he looked at the strange man.**

"**What for," he asked.**

"**She tends to forget she's in public," the man said and his wife scoffed at that.**

"**This coming from you," she muttered and the man gave her a glare. Still, the man obviously loved her. It showed in his eyes. **

"**Anyways, I'm Danny Messer," the man said holding out his hand. "This my wife Lindsey Monroe and our daughter Lucy Messer."**

"**Nice to meet you," Lindsey said. **

"**Luca, Luca Gallo," he stated shaking the mans hand firmly.**

"**We both work in the crime lab. What are you here for?" Danny asked.**

"**I'm here to get my wife to sign divorce papers," he stated and Danny and Lindsey looked at each other. **

"**Who's your wife," Lindsey asked.**

"**Mackenzie Storm," he stated as the doors opened and he found himself face to face with a woman he hadn't seen since they were both eighteen-years-old. **

--

_[Sorry about the end. I hope you like it. It will get better, I promise. Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed… TVGirl09]_


	4. Chapter 4

Mistakes and Memories

"_Who's your wife," Lindsey asked._

"_Mackenzie Storm," he stated as the doors opened and he found himself face to face with a woman he hadn't seen since they were both eighteen-years-old. _

--

"What the hell?" the beautiful brunette he remembered from his youth stated. Shock was obviously splashed across her face. It instantly disappeared though leaving his emotionless wife. "What are you doing here Luca?"

"I came here because there was a problem with the divorce papers," he stated bluntly. They were gathering a scene and he didn't like it.

"What sort of problem?" she demanded looking at him, leveling him with the infamous 'Mackenzie' glare.

"The paperwork didn't go through like we thought. We are technically still married," Luca Gallo said looking at her. "Don't try blaming this on me either Mackie. I didn't know till recently myself."

Just then a man with bright blue eyes, a man who looked somewhat like an older Mackenzie, came out of the office.

"Mackenzie, is everything alright out here?" the man asked.

"Fine," She said looking at him. Then she looked at him. "Well, positive or negative?"

He wasn't sure what she meant but the man sure as hell did. He was instantly all smiles.

"Positive," he said and she squealed and hugged him.

"Congrats, you deserve it dad," Mac stated as she stepped away from him. "Please, be one child this time. We don't need any multiples again."

The only thing Luca heard was the word Dad. She'd actually done it; she'd actually tracked down her father.

"Um, did you just call him Dad?" Luca asked and she turned back to him, the emotionless mask falling back into place.

"Yes, Luca, this is my dad. Dad, this is Luca Gallo, my ex," she said and her dad's eyes leveled on to him in a glare identical to the one his Mackenzie had given him moments ago. It was so surreal to think of this man as Mac's dad.

"Hello sir," Luca said holding out his hand respectfully. The man took it and shook it strongly.

"May I ask why he is here?" her father asked.

"Personal issues we will have cleared up shortly. Don't worry; he'll be gone before he has a chance to tell you any stories from when I was young. Oh wait, that's my fear not yours," he heard her joke though her face was somber as always. He saw her father's lips curve upwards in the corners just slightly. He instantly began putting two and two together. She was obviously her father's daughter.

--

This was so awkward. She was standing there with her dad and what she'd until just moments ago thought was her ex-husband in the same room with everyone looking at them. Needing to get away she grabbed Luca's arm and dragged him to the lab where Adam was then closed the door.

"How dare you," she said angrily once the door was closed.

"I'm sorry Mac, I really am. I thought it'd gone through just like you did," Luca said. "Then I try and get married again and find out that I can't since bigotry is illegal."

"Huh," Adam asked.

"Adam meet Luca; remember that Ex-husband I told you about. Unfortunately, that's not exactly true. Here he is, in the flesh and apparently still my husband by law," she fumed and Adam grabbed her hand.

"Calm down," Adam said coming up to her and whispered it in her ear. "Just relax and remember to breathe."

She felt herself nod and turn to look into his eyes, knowing she had to.

"I really am sorry, but this isn't my fault. Apparently there was a mistake and it never went through because of it," Luca said.

"Shut up dude, you're digging yourself into a really deep hole right now. She does have a gun right now and she will shoot you if you don't shut up," Adam said in a calmer voice than she could have imagined. "I'm Adam Ross by the way, her boyfriend of a year."

"Nice to meet you, Adam. You work here at the Crime Lab?" Luca asked.

"Yeah, I work in the lab, she works in the field. What about you?" Adam asked and she felt irritated. They were getting along. Her ex and new man weren't suppose to be getting along.

"Lawyer," Luca stated and she felt her brow furrow. "At least that's what I plan on being. I'm still in school. Unlike the little genius over there I'm only in my third year of college. I didn't graduate early."

"I'm not a genius," she argued. "I'm called advanced or gifted but nowhere near genius level."

"Whatever, skipping several grades, in my books, makes you a genius," Luca argued and she felt her temper begin to flare. Adam must have sensed it. He was good at that.

"I think we should talk about this some place a little less public. Trust me, when she starts yelling these walls won't keep anyone from hearing anything," Adam stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I remember. That was a trait she and all of her sisters had. They inherited it from their mother," he said looking at her.

"Really," Adam asked before Kenzie reached out and slapped him in the arm gently. He looked at her with that look and she rolled her eyes. Then she moved to the chair and began working on evidence while her boyfriend and her 'husband' talked. It was very creepy.

--

Stella stood at Mac's apartment looking in the bathroom mirror. Her body didn't look any different. She didn't feel any different except for the incessant nausea that plagued her anymore. Other than that she seemed completely normal.

As far as she was aware she wasn't having mood swings or anything. The idea of a life growing inside her was mind blowing. She had an appointment set up for the next day, just to make sure everything was okay with her and the baby.

A figure moved into the corner of the mirror and she turned to see Mac standing there, leaning against the doorframe looking at her. She smiled.

"Hi Mac," she said and he moved towards her.

"Hello," he said right before he picked her up in his arms. She was caught off guard and squeaked just slightly. He smiled.

"Mac, put me down," she said as he carried her from the bathroom to the living room. Then he put her down, gently, on the couch. Then he moved next to her and pulled her close. She was touched by the move.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking at her.

"Good, slightly nauseous which your little stunt just now didn't help any," she said playfully but she instantly noted he got a sad look on his face.

"Sorry," he murmured.

She reached up and touched his cheek gently forcing him to look at her. "Mac, it's okay. I was being sarcastic," Stella said and he nodded before he not so elegantly changed the subject.

"You hungry, I could fix dinner, whatever you are hungry for," he stated and she smiled.

"I'm not hungry for anything in particular. Why don't you fix whatever you want," she told him and he looked at her uncertain. "Really, Mac, I'm at the stage in my pregnancy I'll probably end up puking it back up anyways. Go make something you'll enjoy."

"Okay," he said skeptically as he stood up. Then he pecked her on the lips. She watched him leave the room, purposely checking out his ass as he went. He turned back and noticed her staring. He chuckled at her causing her to smile broadly at him then moved to help him.

She moved around the apartment making dinner along with him and felt him wrap his arms around her waist gently. His scent enveloped her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Don't freak out," he whispered huskily in her ear, his breath moving her hair gently. "I think I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat at that moment. She turned around so that she could look him in the eye.

"I love you too," she said. His lips captured hers in that instant for a moment then he pulled away. The two of them went back to making dinner but after that they kept giving each other sideways glances and both had smiles plastered across their faces.

--

_She knew she was dreaming as soon as it started yet everything felt so real. It had started out with her and Mac standing out in front of the police station arguing._

"_Mac, stop," she yelled as people passed by staring at them. "You are going overboard here."_

"_No, I'm not. Someone shot at me today, someone who barely missed. Stella, you are pregnant. If you got shot and died it wouldn't just be your life that ended," Mac said but she cut him off._

"_You didn't force Lindsey to work solely in the lab when she was pregnant. For the first few months till the delivery date got really close she was out in the field. Why am I any different?" she demanded. _

"_Stella…" he began but once again she cut him off._

"_What, is it because I'm sleeping with you? Well, guess what, you need to think like the boss. When we first began to see each other we made a deal, our relationship out of work wouldn't compromise our working relationship. In work I'm just another CSI and you are the boss. You need to start acting like it here," she yelled. _

_At that moment she heard a gunshot. She didn't think as she pulled out her gun and searched for the shooter. She caught a glimpse of a black motorcyclist speed away from the area. She tried to get a license plate but couldn't read it through the crowd. _

_Her eyes searched the crowd, looking around to see if anyone was hurt. That's when she noticed Mac for the first time. Her heart nearly stopped. He was leaning against the wall of the building, nearly lying on the ground, blood coming from a gunshot wound in his chest._

"_No, god no," she cried dropping down beside him. He wasn't looking so hot. She began to apply pressure and looked up. "Someone, call an ambulance!" Then her eyes looked down once more._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered._

"_Don't speak," she whispered. "You need to save your strength."_

"_If I don't…" he began but she cut him off. She couldn't hear this._

"_Mac, you'll be fine, don't talk like that," she said as police officers came outside and began to tape up the crime scene. _

"_Stella, if I don't make it, please make sure the baby knows I love it," he whispered, his voice rough and scratchy. His face was quickly growing unnaturally pale as she looked at him. _

"_You can tell the baby yourself once you get out of the hospital and the baby comes," she whispers, tears falling freely from her eyes, ignoring the other cops watching them._

"_Promise," he states and she nods. _

"_I promise," she says. "But you will make it. You have too. Remember, we had it planned, this baby you'd be there, you wouldn't miss anything."_

"_I'm sorry," he whispered before his eyes began to close. _

"No," she cried waking up from her dream. She sat straight up and startled Mac awake who had been holding her in their sleep.

"Stella, Stella, what's wrong?" Mac asked concerned. Tears glistened in her eyes as she turned to him.

"You… In my dream, you… you died," she cried and he pulled her close.

"It was just a dream," he whispered in her ear as she sobbed into his bare chest. She knew it was a dream. She was holding him in her arms, he was right there. It had just felt so real.

--

_[Sorry about the delay, my internet hasn't been working properly lately. Well, I hope you liked it. Thank you to everyone who has read and to everyone who has reviewed… oh, and I'm having a hard time deciding whether the baby should be a boy or a girl. Thanks Again.]_


	5. Chapter 5

Mistakes and Memories

Adam watched as Kenzie paced the length of the living room. He was really beginning to wonder if it was possible to wear a path in the floor. If it was then he was sure she was well on her way to accomplishing.

She hadn't stopped pacing since they'd returned home. Her ex, he noted, really had her flustered. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. Adam had never really considered himself jealous but he was beginning to feel that way. A part of him rationalized he was engaged and they were getting divorced. They'd thought they were divorced up until now.

The other part of him wondered if he wanted her back and vice versa.

Just then her phone rang and she answered it immediately. "Storm," she said and he watched as she stopped. "Dad, slow down, what's wrong?"

He saw the concern on her face. "Okay, I'll be right there," she said before hanging up. "Adam can you watch David?"

"Yeah, what's up," Adam asked.

"Stella is having a panic attack or something and Dad's not sure what to do. I need to get there ASAP," She stated and he nodded tossing her his keys.

"Take my car, and be safe," he said kissing her. She nodded.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too now go," he rushed her and she nodded before sprinting away.

--

Kenzie pounded on her father's door worried. The door instantly opened and she flew inside without being invited in.

"How is she?" Kenzie asked looking at her dad who didn't look like his normal self. He looked panicked, a sight that wasn't that common for Mac Taylor. That told her how out of sorts this pregnancy was really making him.

"I can't get her to stop crying. She had a nightmare and woke up hysterical. She's calmed some but she refuses to talk about it," he said.

"Dad, she's hormonal, of course she's going to be crying. Stella is a woman after all," Kenzie said with an eye roll then she went in to the room to see Stella had stopped crying but she still looked rough. "Hey Stella."

"He called you?" Stella asked, her voice dry from crying.

"Tell me about your dream," Kenzie said before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It felt so real," Stella whispered. "Mac and I were outside arguing. He was smothering me with protection, trying to take me out of the field. I argued with him when a gunshot rang out. I looked around for the shooter but he'd gotten away on a cycle. That's when I noticed Mac. He was on the ground bleeding. He'd been shot."

Kenzie noticed the tears were starting again. She scooted closer to Stella, who was more or less just become her stepmother without the legal implications.

"Where?" Kenzie asked thinking of the dream. It could be something symbolic emotionally.

"Chest," Stella said. "In it I applied pressure to the wound and yelled for someone to call an ambulance. Then I began talking to him. He made me promise… he made me promise if he died the baby would know he loved it. Once I promised his eyes closed and I felt him stop breathing. He died and it all felt so real. Apart of me knew it was a dream but the other thought it was really happening."

"Its okay Stella," Kenzie said. "I could really psychoanalyze that dream but I don't think that'd be helpful."

Stella chuckled. "You and your dad, trying to rationalize everything. God, why am I like this. Normally nightmares barely affect me, why does this one have me so rattled?" Kenzie smiled; there was the Stella Bonasera they all knew.

"Your hormones are bound to affect you some. Seems you are going to be one of those _very_ moody women. Sorry, with pregnancy, tears are inevitable," Kenzie said and Stella chuckled.

"Great, mood swings from hell, I'm so going to love being pregnant," Stella murmured. Mac walked over to Stella and wrapped her up in a comforting hug as he sat next to her. She leaned towards his embrace and Kenzie couldn't help but smile. Inside she wanted to say something sarcastic but bit her tongue.

"Everything will be okay," Mac whispered into Stella's hair but Kenzie caught it. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you," Stella whispered back to him. Kenzie felt like she was intruding so she left the room, giving them their space. She went out and noticed how all of her dad's and Stella's things seemed to meld perfectly together.

Kenzie went for the front door only to be stopped by a voice.

"Hey," a voice outside yelled. She glanced through the peephole to see a man with a shotgun on the other side. Instincts kicked in and she jumped out of the way, just as a gun blast echoed through the room. Debris showered down on top of her.

"Mackenzie," her dad yelled as she felt her head spin. That's when everything went black. Her last thoughts before she lost consciousness were, shit, this is so not good.

--

They were sitting there in each others embrace when he heard a yell in the hall. From the sound of it whatever was happening was right outside his door. He pulled away slightly when there was the obvious sound of a gunshot.

"Mackenzie," He yelled as both he and Stella crawled out of bed grabbing for their guns.

The first thing he noticed when he left the room was his daughter unconscious on the ground covered by debris. He saw a figure running down the hall and he couldn't decide whether to check on his daughter or chase the bastard who'd done this to her.

"Go, I've got her," Stella told him as she ran to Mackenzie. He went sprinting after him. He was barefoot; luckily he'd thought to put on clothes before his daughter had come over. That would have been kind of awkward.

After a bit he lost the suspect so he sprinted back to his apartment. The ambulance was there.

He hurried up to his apartment and found the paramedics trying to examine his daughter who was sitting on the floor. She had a nice size gash in her forehead that they were trying to check but she kept waving their hands away from her face.

"Sorry, but I think I'm going to be sick," Mackenzie muttered.

"How long was she unconscious?" The Paramedic asked Stella.

"Two, maybe three minutes," Stella said. Mackenzie stood up and hurried on unstable legs to the sink where she did indeed get sick.

"Concussion," the paramedic said. "We need to take her into the hospital."

"I'll be fine," Mackenzie argued before she threw up for a second time. Mac saw the same stubborn streak he often presented himself.

She'd just got done and had rinsed her mouth and the sink when he spoke. "Sorry Mackenzie," he said.

"For what?" she asked when he reached down and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her over to the gurney they had sat up. Then he placed her on it. She yelled and struggled the whole way. Once she was sat down she glared at him. "You suck, you know that don't you."

"I know," he said as they wheeled her out of the building. He then turned from his daughter to Stella. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said looking at him. "Let me get dressed then we can go after her."

--

_[Sorry about this chapter. I'm going to use one of Mac Taylor's favorite phrases, everything is connected I assure you of that. Nothing in this is a random event. Okay, well, thanks for reading and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.]_


	6. Chapter 6

Mistakes and Memories

Kenzie sat in that hospital bed. The doctor had informed her that she had a severe concussion. She didn't really need a doctor to know that. He'd cleaned a gash she hadn't even realized she'd had on her forehead. That explained why the paramedic kept touching her forehead.

She also had several stitches. Her doctor had ordered bed rest and he hadn't like the fact she'd scoffed at him when he'd said those words. Anyone who knew her knew the only way to keep her in bed for any matter of time was either have her boyfriend in it with her which isn't exactly what the doctor meant or chain her in it.

Since holding someone against their will wasn't exactly legal they were going to have some difficulty with her.

"Hey mommy," a voice said and she turned to see her son standing in the doorway. "How are you?"

"Good," she told him. "Just a slight headache."

"Mommy, why did that man shoot Grandpa's door in?" David asked and she pinched her lips closed. Who had told her son?

"Who told you that?" she asked and he shrugged at her. "David, who told you someone shot your grandpa's door?"

"Some cops were talking about it and didn't realize I was eavesdropping," he said with a shrug. "They also said the gun has been used in several other crimes. Mom, what's a hit?"

In that instant she knew what was going on. This wasn't about her, her dad, or Stella.

"Honey, hand me my phone," she told her son and he grabbed it from a chair. Then he handed it to her hesitantly. She dialed a number she'd swore she wouldn't call.

"Hello," a voice on the other end of the phone answered, obviously tired.

"Luca Gallo, you and your problems nearly got me, my dad, and his pregnant girlfriend killed. What the hell did you do this time?" She said into the phone.

--

Luca sat up with a start. What did she mean nearly got them killed? Before he got the chance to ask he heard in the background 'Paging Doctor Lake' and he couldn't help but worry just a little bit.

"Where are you?" he asked, his mouth dry.

"The hospital," she said. Her voice was cold, emotionless.

"What happened," he asked standing up. God, he knew this sort of things was why they'd broke up before, her the cop him… not the cop.

"Someone blew in my dad's door with a shotgun, a gun that's been used in hits from what my son overheard. Now, I have to explain what a hit is to my son, you do remember David don't you Luca?" her voice asked, it never changing. Her snide tone struck him deeply.

Inside, he still cared deeply for her. They'd just come from two different worlds. He'd been the bad boy, the troublemaker. She'd been the good girl, the sweet one. He'd fallen for that but he'd never understood her cold mask.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Yeah right. You deal with the divorce since I'm sure your daddy, or one of your uncles is the reason we aren't divorced yet," she said before hanging up. Damn, he hated those instincts of her, always sharp as ever.

What the hell had he brought along with him this time?

--

_[Sorry it is so short. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.]_


	7. Chapter 7

Mistakes and Memories

"Okay, who did you piss off this time?" Adam asked walking in. "A year ago it was your sister's ex-boyfriend trying to get to David, four months ago it was that drug cartel who nearly killed you, now who is it?"

She dropped her jaw and Mac loved seeing his daughter speechless like this. It was rare for someone to make her like this. He had certainly never accomplished it. Adam was the only person she'd ever seen do it.

"It's not me," she said defensive. "Blame your new best bud Luca, his uncle is the reason I dumped him. He probably found out we were trying to divorce again, which he stopped by the way, and decided if I wasn't going to stay with his nephew then he was going to make sure no one had me. The man is a complete and total psycho."

"What, divorce, what did I miss?" Stella asked confused. "I know this pregnancy has me out of sorts but god, I'm not that far gone am I?"

"Hell, I'm her dad and I have no idea what she's talking about," Mac said and Mackenzie smiled.

"When I was eighteen I got married to the man you met earlier today. About two weeks into the marriage I realized he and his family weren't exactly straight and narrow type of people. His uncle ran this huge gang in Chicago and I was trying to become a cop. I couldn't be a cop married to a large crime family. Because of that we got a divorce barely two months after we got married," Mackenzie said and Mac nodded.

"You think his family is behind this, why?" Mac asked worried about his daughter.

"His uncle had approved of me because he thought I'd never betray my husband. He thought he could use me as a dirty cop and I refused it. I left, the paperwork had been filed, everything was split. We thought it was over. I went about life but he was always threatening me. He's one of the reasons I'd been searching out of state for a job," she said before looking down. "I guess I have him to thank for arriving back home. That's one reason I am so worried about Madison with her living in Chicago still."

Mac was about to comment but noticed something was bugging Adam.

"I thought David had said he'd never meant any of your other boyfriends," Adam asked and they all looked back and forth.

"You were the only boyfriend he ever met. He never met Luca. David was staying with Madison at the time of the marriage since it was during summer plus I was trying to get settled. We planned on them bonding a bit," Mackenzie explained, her voice never wavering. Mac couldn't tell if his daughter was telling the truth or just a really good liar. He prayed it wasn't the latter.

"What about the fact when we first met your sisters they said you'd never really felt anything about anyone like you did Adam," Stella asked and he too remembered that while in the waiting room after Adam had been shot.

"They use to always tell me that I wasn't in love with Luca Gallo. They use to insist I was infatuated with the romanticized image I had of him and to tell you the truth I think they might have been right. What I felt for him and What I feel for Adam now don't even compare," she said as she reached out for Adam's hand which he gave her easily.

"Where is David by the way?" Stella asked and they both noticed the boy wasn't in the room.

"I dropped him off at the lab. Last time I spoke to someone, AKA Lindsey, she told me he was having an argument with Danny about which type of gun makes a louder noise when it goes off," Adam said before his eyes turned to glare at Mackenzie. "Of course, he would know since _someone_ insisted on teaching him the different types of guns and taking him to the range once every other week."

"What, I'm not the one who let him hold his first gun remember, blame my dad for that one," Mackenzie said exasperated. Mac chuckled remembering that day. David had spent the day in the lab since his Nanny had the day off. He'd been bored and found his way to the shooting range where Mac was testing a weapon. Mac, to appease the boy's curiosity, let him fire a couple rounds off. He'd never expect the boy to hit all bull's-eyes on his first try.

"That is true, but you encouraged his behavior," Adam argued and Mac instantly noticed Mackenzie giving her boyfriend a glare before rubbing her brow like it hurt. That's when Mac knew it was time to step in. Bed rest meant no stress. Arguing was definitely stressful.

"Okay you two, I think we should let Mackenzie get some rest," he began but he saw that look on Mackenzie's face which meant she was itching for a fight. He'd seen it several times since meeting her. She was as stubborn as a pit-bull when she wants to be. He knows this from past experience.

Of course, that trait didn't come from him. Oh no, that was all her mother. He knew when to gave up.

"Let's go," Stella said, seeming to sense the coming storm. With that she led Adam out of the room leaving him alone in the room with his own daughter.

"This sucks," Mackenzie said instead of arguing back. "I can't even argue with my boyfriend."

For all his strengths, comforting his own daughter didn't come very natural to him. He could comfort complete strangers but his own daughter seemed to elude him.

"I know it probably sucks," he said though his voice sounded somewhat shaky. "You have to remember, this is only temporary."

"I know, but still. Adam and I, as you know, argue about once a week only to make up an hour later. Usually we find a place out of the way or wait till home to make up but still," she said before slapping forehead and he cringed. "I can't believe I just said that. That would be like you revealing how, where, and when Stella conceived my little baby or sister. Way too much information and for that I apologize."

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You must be on drugs if you are slipping up like that," he said looking at her and she glanced at the IV's.

"Nope, no drugs. Hell, they won't even give me a aspirin for this headache," she stated and he frowned. "Then again I have a history of bad experience when mixing Aspirin and a concussion which includes blacking out and a seizure."

He looked at his daughter concerned. He didn't remember that ever happening.

"I was twelve," she stated, noticing his confused look. "Kay and I got in a fight with a couple neighborhood boys. I wound up with a concussion but we didn't know that. I took some aspirin for a headache and had a seizure due to some sort of chemical thing or another. It's a bit blurry to tell the truth."

He nodded but secretly slapped himself over not being there when she was a child.

--

She watched her dad leave before she flopped back into the bed. Her dad was feeling guilty again. Every so often she'd talk about her childhood and he'd get _that_ look in his eyes.

He shouldn't feel guilty but trying to convince him of that was like climbing Everest without gear – painful and nearly impossible. Still, she wouldn't give up knowing him for anything in the world.

True, he was so annoyingly over protective at times. Yeah, at times he seemed to be unable to express his emotions at all. There was also his slight superman complex – placing himself in the line of danger so everyone else could be safe. She really hoped that she wouldn't be forced to bury her father one day.

Still that was her father.

Her eyes looked at the ceiling as a crack of thunder shook the building. She looked out of the window to find it had begun to rain at some point.

A shadow crossed in front of the door and stayed. Kenzie turned expecting to see Adam there, maybe her dad or Stella even. Instead it was Luca.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled angrily sitting up a little too quickly causing herself to become dizzy but quickly ignored it.

"I came to check on you," he said in his very charismatic way. He was smooth, charming, confident, manipulative. Everyone who met him liked him instantly. That was his charm. She'd been suckered into falling for it once.

That wouldn't happen again. She wouldn't let it happen this time. She hated it… hated him for the most part.

"Why, to see if your uncle and father finished the job?" she demanded and he smiled a sad smile.

"I'd never wish for you dead. If they did put a hit out on you then I'll make sure it is rectified – personally." His uncle and father were identical twins and he looked like a younger version of them. Those words reminded her of the uncle.

"God, you sound just like your father and uncle. You look like them too," she stated bluntly. He pinched his lips hurt but she couldn't care.

"What the hell happened to you?" he demanded. "How could you treat me so coldly after what we'd shared?"

She scoffed at his words.

"What, you mean how I married you after knowing you four months or how I let you into my bed. Or do you mean how after we filed for divorce your uncle's goons came and beat the hell out of me and threatened me. Do you mean how he _is still_ threatening my sister's life," she demanded. She could feel her blood pressure rising but didn't pay it any mind.

"I didn't know," he whispered and she snorted.

"No, of course you didn't. You were always too self-absorbed. Get the hell out of my room and get the hell out of my life," she yelled angrily. "Get out and don't come back."

"Come on Mac," he said as a figure stepped behind him. The light hit the figure just right so that she couldn't see who it was. Then the man put a hand on Luca's shoulder.

"My daughter said to get out," her father's voice said coldly and Luca's face was priceless. He was obviously scared shitless.

"Fine," Luca fumed before walking away. No, he sped walked his way out of there.

"You okay?" Mac questioned as he walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Yeah," she said as he sat down next to her.

"Get some sleep," Mac stated soothingly. "You need it."

She just nodded her eyes feeling heavy. She leaned back and fell asleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Mistakes and Memories

Stella woke up with a start from another nightmare. She looked around the room trying to remember where she was to finally remember she was at Adam and Mackenzie's place in the spare bedroom.

She'd gotten rid of her apartment when the lease was up - moving in with Mac. Her loving but ill-advised boyfriend wanted to make sure she wasn't at their place if the man who blasted the door in came back. Inside she was pretty sure he wouldn't be returning – having made a nice mess as it was but Mac didn't want to listen to her. This was one of those things he wouldn't be swayed from.

With that thought she stood up and got presentable. She then headed towards the bathroom.

Halfway down the hall the next door over from the room she was using opened and a little head peeked out at her. Standing there was David rubbing his tired eyes.

"Bad dream?" his little voice asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"You were crying, I could hear it through the air vents," he stated. "You want to talk about it. That always helps me."

"I'll be fine, I just need to splash my face with cold water," Stella stated and he glared his eyes at her. In that moment the resemblance to Mac and Kenzie was uncanny. He was a younger version of them.

"Daddy said you needed to get sleep. Go back in to bed. Mommy's little baby brother or sister needs you rested," David said and she rolled her eyes. A five-year-old was giving her orders. Definitely Mac's grandson.

"I'll head back to bed after I cool down from that dream," Stella assured the boy. He didn't look convinced. "I promise."

"Okay," David said skeptically. "Good night Stella."

"Good night David," she called. He waved back before heading to his room. His door closed and she made her way to the bathroom. There she splashed her face. She eventually made her way back into the room she was using.

As she laid down her mind thought of David and Kenzie. For four years or so Mackenzie, a child herself, had been raising him alone for the most part. She'd raised a happy, intelligent young boy without much help. Her sisters were there when they could be but that wasn't all the time.

Truthfully, Stella wasn't sure if she'd be able to do it – raising a child on her own. If Mac had decided he didn't want anything to do with this baby she wouldn't have known what to do.

Her hands instantly came to rest on her stomach where her child was resting. It was a strange feeling – knowing there was a living baby currently growing within her. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle it but she knew she had to. She was determined to give this baby a better childhood than she'd had.

Eventually she must have fallen asleep with those thoughts rolling around in her head because the next thing she knew her eyes were opening to a brightly lit room. She got up and dressed herself in a dark suit and a top she knew Mac just loved her in.

Then she left the room to find herself looking at Adam who was standing in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

"Morning," he called as David came running out. "Hi."

"Hey David," she stated as he ran to the kitchen and grabbed the eggs from the refrigerator then climbed on a stool. She sat down and watched as David helped Adam make breakfast.

She smiled as David spilt half of the eggs he'd been scrambling onto the floor.

"Oops," David said before turning red. "Sorry Daddy."

"It's okay," Adam said before bending over to clean up the mess. "Hey, why don't you go see if Stella wants to try playing your game against you."

Stella saw the boy's face glow and he came over. She held out her hand to him and he led her to the game counsel. Honestly, she did try to play it but she was so lost. She'd try to hit someone she'd blow them up, she'd try to blow them up she'd shoot them; she threw herself over a cliff twice. She was really bad at it and David laughed at her attempts.

The threesome eventually ate before they all headed into work. Adam went to the lab and she took David to Mac's office. It was there she stopped in the doorway finding Mac asleep at his desk, his head resting on his forearms. A smile crept across her face.

"Stella," David whispered and she looked down at the boy who looked at her curiously. "What should we do?"

"Let's go to the lounge," she whispered and the boy consented. Then she led him to the break room where he went to the chairs. He plopped down, pulled out an MP3 player and a book.

She traveled out to the lab. There she worked on a case. After a while she felt little hands pull at her pants legs and she looked down to see David standing there.

"Can I go see mommy… I miss her," David said.

"Let's go," she whispered. "Just let me leave Mac a letter letting him know where we went so he doesn't worry."

She quickly jotted down a note, slipped into his office, sat the note in front of him then left without him stirring.

--

David sat in Stella's vehicle anxiously waiting. He'd never been very patience and he really wanted to see his mom. As soon as she'd parked he was out of the car and she had to chase after him.

"David, don't do that," Stella lectured and he saw fear in her eyes. "You could get hurt, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," David whispered ashamed that he'd caused her to fear for him. She sighed before ruffling his hair. Then she led him out of that parking lot to the elevator. He waited patiently for them to arrive at his mommy's floor then he bounced as they sped down that hall.

As soon as he saw his mom he ran to her.

"Hey baby," she said pulling him onto the bed next to her. He held her close not noticing Stella move to the one wall. His mom then pulled away and looked at Stella. "Shouldn't you be at work, where is dad?"

"Your dad worked him self to the point he passed out face first in his desk," Stella said and he couldn't help but smile.

--

Mac opened his eyes to the light smell of Stella's perfume in the room. He sat up, his eyes glancing this way and that trying to get his bearings. That's when he remembered he'd never gone home the night before. He'd passed out at his desk.

"That explains why my neck hurts," he mumbled with a sigh as he rubbed said neck.

"Hey boss," Adam said walking in. "I've got those lab results Stella wanted."

"Okay," Mac asked before looking up. "Why are you giving them to me if she wanted them?"

"I can't find her or David. I figure they must have gone to the hospital to see Kenzie," Adam said with a shrug but all Mac heard was that she was missing. He quickly grabbed for the phone intent on calling her but his hand instead bumped a piece of paper he didn't remember. He quickly picked it up and as his eyes skimmed the words he felt himself relax slightly.

"You're right; she's visiting Mackenzie because David was restless," Mac said with a sigh of relief. A part of him had been worried that they'd been taking as paranoid as that sounded. Then again – with what had happened to Mackenzie he had a right to be paranoid.

"Boss, they'll be fine," Adam said and Mac looked up. If you'd told Mac a year ago that Adam would be giving him parenting or relationship advice he'd have laughed at you. Now though he listened to Adam when the young man gave him advice on how to deal with Mackenzie. Adam seemed to be a pro at it.

"Which one are you talking about – David, Mackenzie, Stella, or the baby?" Mac asked and Adam smiled.

"All of the above. Stella's smart and strong – she'll protect them but if I know her she'll protect that baby with everything she has. Kenzie, she's got your will – and won't go down without a fight if she can help it. David, he's a smart boy. He'll keep himself safe long enough for the lab to come to the rescue," Adam stated. "Trust me, they will be fine."

Mac nodded as he looked at the young man. "I hope you're right," Mac stated. He sighed before looking at the young man. "Adam, take this to Stella and spend a little time with Mackenzie. I'm giving you the rest of the day off, use it."

"Thanks boss," Adam said as he grabbed the folder with the results before heading out of the lab. Mac sat at his desk doing paperwork when the lab heard this loud explosion and it shook from the shock wave.

He didn't think as he ran from his office and down the stairs, ignoring the elevators. He made it to the parking lot. There he saw a flaming car with debris all over the place and a figure lying down on the ground covered by a bunch of debris. As he moved closer Mac instantly recognized the figure and felt himself pale.

--

_[Sorry its taking me so long to update… I have a new job which is taking up most of the hours in the day. I hope you like it. Who do you think the figure is? Well, thanks for reading and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'll update as soon as I can…]_


	9. Chapter 9

Mistakes and Memories

"What do we have?" the paramedic called as they put him on the stretcher. He could hear them but he couldn't see or respond to what they were saying. He felt pain sear through his system and he wanted to scream but him mouth wouldn't respond.

"Male, Caucasian, late twenties, severe burns, most likely internal damage," the paramedic called. They drove down the road and he felt every bump.

"Sir, can you tell me your name," the paramedic asked.

"Officer… Adam… Ross," Adam whispered his voice barely audible.

The paramedics all got very quiet. "Did he just say officer?" one of them asked and Adam guessed they nodded because he heard no response. "Shit, okay, get us to the hospital and step on it."

"Got it," the driver called back and Adam felt the vehicle pick up speed. He heard talking but he lost consciousness.

--

Stella was sitting there when her phone rang. She pulled her phone out and saw it was from Mac. She answered it.

"Hey Mac," she said.

"Are you with Mackenzie?" Mac asked, his voice sounding rough.

"Yeah, you okay?" Stella asked getting Mackenzie and David's attention.

"I want you to leave the room. What I have to tell you shouldn't be said where they might overhear," Mac said and she felt worried. Something bad had to have happened for him to say that.

Instantly Stella made her way out of the hospital room to the hall.

"What's up, I'm out of earshot," she said into the phone.

"Adam was caught in an explosion. Somebody stuck a bomb under his car and when he pressed the remote to unlock it the bomb went off. He… he's on his way to the hospital now and in critical condition. He was covered with severe burns and was in and out of consciousness," Mac stated and she couldn't help but glance back at the room where Kenzie and David sat chatting over the boy's school work and the like, so peacefully.

The duo was pleasantly ignorant of what had occurred and the danger Adam was in at that moment. Maybe it was best if they didn't know till they had something concrete.

"What do you know? Who set the bomb?" she asked, turning away from Mackenzie and David.

"I'm guessing whoever shot in our door also set the bomb. They are sending a message; we just have to decipher that message. Go back in with them and stay with them. I figure the hospital has to be one of the safest places for the three of you at this point," Mac stated and she nodded, not about to mention the fact David was kidnapped from a hospital nearly a year ago.

He'd definitely go crazy if she reminded him of that little incident.

"Okay, I need to get back to them," she stated as she glanced back to see Kenzie tickling the boy.

"Don't let them know the truth, I'll call you if we have any more information," he stated. "I love you, Stella, you know that don't you?" She frowned. Mac wasn't a very emotional man. He must be really worried if he was getting all touchy-feely with his emotions.

"I know, I love you too, Mac. Talk to you later," she said.

"Be careful," he whispered into the phone before the line went dead. That was definitely weird. She shook her head before walking back into the room.

"So, who got hurt?" Kenzie asked as she looked up from her son's face.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked looking at the young woman.

"The only reason Dad would tell you to leave the room like that would be to inform you that somebody got hurt and he didn't want me to know. Who was it; Danny, Lindsey, Lucy, Hawke, please don't tell me it was Adam?"

"Kenzie, I… I can't tell you. Even if I told you right now there is nothing you could do for them to help so worrying would just aggravate you, medically but wouldn't help anyone," Stella told the young woman who glared at her.

"I'm not Mckayla, Stella. I don't get emotional at every turn just because of small thing but I'm not Madison either. I can't cut myself off from my emotions completely either. I can control myself… please, I can't stand not knowing. If this was dad or Lindsey injured would you want to know," Mackenzie asked and Stella smirked.

"You know, I could imagine your father saying something like that to me and it wouldn't work for him any more than it will you," Stella said looking at the young woman.

"That's saying something considering you are sleeping with him and are currently knocked up with his baby," Kenzie said with a smart ass smirk on her face. Stella rolled her eyes but Kenzie gave her the cheesiest 'I'm-an-innocent-bystander' look she could muster before they both started laughing.

"Mommy, what does 'knocked-up' mean and what does it mean when a person is 'sleeping with' someone else?" David asked and both women cracked up worse. Stella had to sit down. She'd completely forgotten David was in the room with them. From the look on Kenzie's face she could say the truth was true for her as well.

"Well, do you remember what I taught you about the birds and the bees," Kenzie asked and Stella looked at the young woman wondering what she was doing teaching that to a boy as young as him.

"Yes mommy," David said nodding.

"Remember when I told you women get pregnant with the helps of males," Kenzie said, trying to explain.

"Yes," the boy said again, obviously following.

"Well, one of the terms used for how women get pregnant is 'sleeping with' and 'knocked-up' is a very crude term for pregnant women," Mackenzie said and he nodded understanding.

"So knocked-up is another way of saying she's pregnant. Why didn't you just say that to begin with?" David asked his mom and Stella chuckled at the look the young man was giving his mother. It was a glare that looked much like the ones Mac gave when frustrated; however, it wasn't quite effective on the child.

"Never you mind," she told the boy.

--

Luca laid in bed at the hotel. In his hand he held a picture of him and Mackenzie. Those two hadn't known each other very long but at the time he had loved her. He'd thought she felt the same. Back then he thought their love could conquer all trials thrown their way.

He realized too late he didn't know anything substantial about her. Everything he now knew he'd learned in the few months they were together after getting married. One thing he'd learned was they weren't compatible at all. He was Fire and Mac was Ice. He was the Sky and she was the earth. He was carefree and she was controlled.

Mackenzie was a penny pincher – he blew through money like it meant nothing to him. She was always stressed and serious – he was always carefree. He believed in the power of chance, Karma, Luck, and Destiny – She believed everything on this earth was connected by the interlocking patters of human nature. For him life was something untamable and beautiful that you lived and couldn't analyze – for her life was science, subtly explainable that could be tested and observed.

They were yin and yang.

It was early in the relationship he'd realized they weren't compatible. The fact she had a son and planned on becoming a cop only sped up the separation. Truth was, he never even met the boy.

She was a mistake, a passionate, smart mistake he'd make over in a heartbeat but a mistake none the less.

Now, seeing her again, hearing what his uncle and father may or may not have done to her those feelings came crashing back. His father had always been in charge of the business part of '_The Family Business_' while his uncle took charge of the other parts of their world.

His father was a politician while his uncle was… not a politician.

With that thought someone knocked at the door. He went and opened it to find…

--

_[Sorry about the delay with the update. My muse has been off duty on this one. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed and I will try to hurry with the next update but I won't make any promises. Sorry again. Thank you, everyone who has waited patiently and for everyone who has reviewed up until this point… PS, the next chapter will jump forward just a little bit… thanks again, and sorry for the delay… TVGirl]_


	10. Chapter 10

Mistakes and Memories

Two months had passed since Daddy had been hurt. Now David sat his bed and heard his mom yelling into the phone to that guy, Luca, again. Her voice raised and she was angry. David could tell this even as he turned his stereo up a little higher.

He was doing that all the time. She had told him to do that when ever she was yelling at Luca over the phone.

"I don't care, I don't love you Luca. I never did," his Mommy's voice yelled angrily. There was a pause in her voice then she spoke again. "No… my sister's didn't break us up. You did. Your family is the Mob. I'm a cop. Do I have to spell it out for you? I will never betray what I believe, not even for love… which I don't love you so there is not a chance in hell."

David finally turned it up to the point he couldn't hear his mom anymore.

--

"I don't care Luca. Just… just get it done," she said as she hung up the phone and sighed. Right now she wanted a drink but the strongest thing in the house was orange juice.

She sighed before walking upstairs to David's door and knocking as she passed by, walking to her bedroom as she began collecting things for a shower. David's music turned down, knowing the reason for it to be turned up had passed. This couldn't be healthy for her son. She felt like a horrible mother.

While in her room the phone rang and she answered it. "What?" she snapped, not reading her caller ID but instead assuming it was Luca ready to scream at her for hanging up.

"Mackenzie, are you okay?" her father's voice asked concerned and she straightened up, realizing her mistake.

"Sorry Mac," she stated. "I just hung up on Luca and thought he was calling me back to yell at me some more. Anyways, what do you need?"

"I wanted to tell you that you have tomorrow off," he stated. "Adam is getting released and I decided you need time with him away from the hospital – even if it's only at your house."

Kenzie actually smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Rest up… oh, and I expect to see my grandson some time this week," he stated. She chuckled. "Seriously now, are you really okay?"

"Yeah, dad," she said. "I really am." For once she meant it.

"Alright, talk to you later," he stated and she agreed. Then they went dead and she went into her son's bedroom – ready to put him to bed for the night. After a story he fell asleep and she made her way to the bathroom, where she slid into the shower.

The hot water hit her body and she quickly rinsed it away as she thought about everything – all the changes that had occurred. She was also excited that Adam was coming home tomorrow. Nothing had felt right since he left. She still couldn't sleep in bed without him.

His missing presence left the bed hollow and cold. She missed him. She missed his jokes, his constant games with David, his kisses in the morning. The warmth of his touch, the calm his voice made her, the love she always saw in his eyes.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself up. Then she slid into a pair of baggy cotton pants and a cotton tank. She went to the couch and curled up with the blankets. Then she began flipping channels.

For hours she sat there like that till she fell asleep. She couldn't sleep more than an hour or two though. This had become her life. When she awoke she went and started cleaning up the already spotless house. She knew her son was upstairs, asleep.

It would be forever till she went and made him a thing of scrambled eggs. That was about the time her little alarm clock came downstairs. She served him breakfast before cleaning up the dishes.

He ate quickly and then she got them both ready and dropped him off at school. From there she went and picked up Adam.

Adam was getting dressed when she arrived at the hospital.

"Hey," she whispered and he turned around, his movements tense. He smiled and she smiled back.

"I'm almost ready," he stated and she nodded. She didn't speak as she watched him collect his belongings. Then the doctor wheeled a chair in which she pushed out of the building.

Once in the car she was shocked by him leaning over and kissing her passionately.

"I've missed you," he whispered once he pulled away, foreheads still pressed together.

"I've missed you, too," she states as she smiles at him.

"Honey," he states. "No offense, I'm just getting out of the hospital but you look worse than I do." She gasps and laughs while shaking her head at him.

"Nice, maybe I should make you walk home," she states as she pulls out of the hospitals parking lot.

"So much for that idea," he states before becoming serious. "Honey, honestly, are you okay. You really don't look right."

"I've been having a hard time sleeping, nothing serious," she admits. "I'm the one who should be asking you if you are okay… are you?"

"They wouldn't be releasing me if I wasn't," he states. She nods, knowing it's probably true. Soon they pull up front and she leads him inside. When he gets inside his own house he stops. His eyes are locked on the couch and she realizes immediately her mistake. Her blankets are still there.

His eyes turn to her confused. "You've been sleeping on the couch?" he asks.

"Yeah, so what?" she asks as she moved to pick it up.

"Is that why you've been having a problem sleeping?" he asked. When she didn't respond he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. "Answer me. Is that why you've been having a hard time sleeping at night?"

"No," she responds. "I'm too busy to sleep. I've been raising Davey, spending as much time in the hospital I can, handling my full time job at the crime lab, and dealing with my divorce so why do you think I haven't been sleeping, Adam. I don't have time to sleep." As she says the words she regrets them and closes her eyes. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. It's not your fault."

"Honey, you need to de-stress," he states and she snorts. "Come on." With that he leads her to the stairs and they slowly make their way upstairs. Most of his movements are still tense but better. Once upstairs he leads her to the bedroom and they lay down cuddling in each others embrace.

For the first time in over two and a half months or so she actually sleeps.

--

Adam lays there, watching as she drifts off. He doesn't move as his eyes graze over her body. The first thing he sees is she is way to pale. Her skin looks sickly. Bags weigh heavily under her eyes. Next thing is her weight.

He can tell she's lost a lot of weight since the last time he was able to hold her. He reaches out with his hand and brushes a strand of brown hair from her face. She turns into the gentle grace and he rubs his knuckle gently against her flesh having missed this, missing the intimate moments.

It was true she stopped by every day but it was usually after her shift when he was a sleep or getting ready to sleep. He rarely saw her and he'd really missed her. The nurses always told him when she stopped by but it wasn't the same.

With a gentle sigh he moved slightly, his muscles tense but a lot better. He'd been lucky the damage hadn't been more serious and he knew it. Most of the damage had been internal with only a few minor external damaged areas, including a gash covering his left eye which had scarred and some burn scars on his arm and his chest. That he could deal with though – he'd just never be able to go swimming in public without a shirt.

Slowly he fell asleep with his arms wrapped in hers and he awoke to David calling from down stairs. He slowly disentangled him from Kenzie, trying not to wake her. Then he went downstairs slowly. When he got down there his little boy yelled happily.

Millie smiled when she saw him and let the boy's hand go. He sprinted to Adam who sat on the bottom step very mechanically. David didn't notice as he latched onto Adam in a huge hug and refused to let go.

"I've missed you so much Daddy," David cried. "Mommy has too. And that mean man, Luca, has been making mommy cry and causing her to yell. He even made her so angry she got sick the other day."

Adam heard this and glanced upstairs, wondering what else was going on that she hadn't mentioned. She'd mentioned problems with the divorce but nothing this severe.

"Everything will be okay, I promise," Adam stated.

"David, why don't you go upstairs and do your homework so that I can talk to your dad for a moment," Millie states and David nods as he runs upstairs.

When David is out of earshot Adam turns to the faithful nanny. "How has it been, really? She gave me the watered down version which isn't pretty," he states and she nods.

"She's working herself ragged. Even with me cleaning up and helping with David she's still taking way too much on herself. The divorce, her job, you, David, taking care of this house, I'm worried. The divorce is also taking a lot out of her. Besides, her ex isn't taking it easy on her," Millie states. He nods. "More than that, she hasn't been eating very much and sleeping even less. I'm really worried about her health. The stress has been getting to her."

--

_[Sorry it's taken me so long to update… I've written five other versions of this chapter and finally found one that I like. I hope you like it too. I promise… it won't be like three or so months till the next update. Well, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and for everyone who has waited patiently. I'm still having a problem with trying to decide which sex the new Bonasera-Taylor baby should be. I'm leaving an open ended poll till this story ends. In the epilogue I'll tally up the results are and reveal majority votes… oh, and it will only be one baby… thanks again.]_


	11. Chapter 11

Mistakes and Memories

Luca Gallo sat there in the office of his lawyer – one of his father's goons. He shook his head, ignoring how much he hated doing this. He wanted out, he wanted to be able to marry the love of his life and leave this in the past. Now it was biting him in the ass.

Yeah, he'd signed a prenuptial agreement with his ex but now they were trying to get around that, for the money she may or may not have. They all had some money from their mother left to them.

"Are you sure this is necessary," he asked his lawyer who nodded.

"Of course," a voice said and Luca turned to see his father and Uncle standing there. They looked so alike yet there were differences. They both had short brown hair identical in color as his. They had ice blue eyes, similar to his only colder.

His father, the public face, was dressed in an Armani suit perfectly made to fit him. He was always so political. He was wearing expensive accessories like a Rolex watch and things of that manner. He was as skinny as a broad shoulder six foot three man could be.

His uncle, the gangster, was dressed in a white top and a black jacket. Black pants by an unidentified designer. All of it was designer but Luca wasn't sure who had made them. His uncle was extremely muscular. He weight lifted making him look very opposing.

"Hello father, uncle," he said though his voice held nothing. He was fed up with this.

"If this isn't over soon we may have to take the deal. The courts will only let this go on for so long and considering we have no true standing and not as much power here as we do back home we need to wrap this up quickly," the lawyer said.

Luca shifted uncomfortably as his uncle got that look in his eyes. He had something cooked up.

"Don't worry about that. We will be out of New York soon. Pressing matters will be arising within the Storm family," his uncle stated. Luca's eyes grew wide as he heard the threat within those words.

--

_Chicago, Illinois  
11:45pm_

_--_

Madison Storm was walking across that empty parking lot late at night. Her heels clicked on the concrete as she held that phone to her ear.

"No Richard. We will not be making any deal with them after the bad scandals in the past," she stated into the phone. She was oblivious to her surroundings. All she saw was her little black hybrid sitting at the far end of the parking infrastructure.

The man spoke on the other line and she shook her head. "Richard, that place has more bad press than we need. It would not make sense to commingle our names with theirs. Not with the upcoming merger. Yes, I plan on attempting to out bid them," she stated. "I don't care what it takes; I will not let Wilcomb Industries get the drop on us. On other news, I want to expand Storm Legal Firm."

As she approached the vehicle she pulled out her keys. She leaned forward, listening to her phone.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and muffled a scream. She dropped her phone and struggled against him. The key was still in the door of her vehicle.

The man dragged her away as she struggled against him.

--

_[I broke my promise about not taking forever and I apologize for that… So, any questions, comments, or concerns? Do you like it or completely hate it? The poll is still going. The score stands as:  
Son – 3  
Daughter – 1  
I hope you liked it. More will be coming soon. Oh, and this is not the direction I planned on this story going…]_


	12. Chapter 12

Mistakes and Memories

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_2:50am_

_--_

Kay stood in a party she hadn't planned. It was her day off and she was living it up.

"Hey, Stormy, my girl," a voice called and Kay turned to look at Jessie, one of her best friends and greatest work rivals. "So, what do you think of the party?"

"Loving it," she told her friend. "I'm glad you invited me."

"It's not a problem. You always invite me whenever it's my day off," she stated. "Turnaround's fair play."

Mckayla was about to say something when she got this bad feeling in her chest. It was tight and hollow. Something was wrong, she knew it. She didn't know how she knew it, it was just one of those sister things. She hadn't felt like this since her sister was shot in the shoulder four months ago by that drug cartel. It wasn't good. She had to contact her sisters.

--

Mac was in the kitchen when he heard a frustrated yell from the bedroom. He walked in to see Stella glaring at her reflection in the full body mirror.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he leaned against the door and she turned to look at him.

"They don't fit," she stated and he looked at her confused. "My favorite pair of pants won't fit. They always fit just right, tight enough I don't need a belt but not too tight. Now I can't get them buttoned."

He looked down shaking his head. He didn't know what to do or say to make this better.

Before he had a chance to make a fool out of himself his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Taylor," he said expecting it to be work related.

"Is this Mac Taylor?" a male voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm him," he stated, his gut sinking. He knew that voice; he'd used that voice more than a couple times over the years. It was always when he gave bad news to the families of victims.

"I'm sorry, but your daughter – Madison Storm – was kidnapped from the parking lot beneath The Storm Incorporation Building," the voice said. He took a step back and closed his eyes.

"How long has she been missing?" he asked opening his eyes. Stella turned to look at him confused. Her eyes locked with his and he turned away so she didn't see his fear or pain.

"Approximately seven hours," the voice said. "We will call you when we have more information." He wouldn't let that happen.

"My daughter, Mackenzie, and I are police officers. We will be down there as soon as we can to help with the search," he stated. The man agreed and he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked as he quickly began packing a bag.

"Madison is missing," Mac asked as he dialed Mackenzie's number. This was great.

"Yellow," Adam's voice answered happily as the sound of one of David's video games echoed in the background.

"Dad, come on, I was beating you," David's voice called from the background.

"David I'm on the phone," Adam called back, like any parent would. "Sorry about him. He's excited to have me home, just as excited as I am to be home. So what do you need boss man?"

"Can you put Mackenzie on, this is important," he tells the young man. He hears footsteps and then moments later a voice comes on.

--

Mackenzie wakes up exhausted. She sees Adam leaning over her.

"Honey, Mac's on the phone and he doesn't sound right. I think something happened to Stella and the baby," Adam states and she sits up immediately, worried about her unborn baby brother or sister.

She takes the phone from him as fast as she can and puts it to her ear. "Dad, what's wrong? Are Stella and the Baby okay?" She asks.

"They're fine," her dad says but his voice still doesn't sound right. "Madison was abducted earlier this evening. We need to fly out to help with the search." Kenzie eyes pop open at these words.

"When do we leave," she asks. Her mind hasn't even caught up with the news yet.

"I'll call you when I have us on the plane," he states. She doesn't respond and he hangs up. Mackenzie lets the phone fall to the mattress, her eyes far away.

"Kenzie, honey," Adam whispers and she just looks at him. "What's wrong?"

"Madison was kidnapped," she finally whispers and his eyes grow wide.

"Do they have a suspect," Adam asks and she shakes her head before closing up emotionally. She gather's her belongings, not about to let herself get blinded to the case. She told Adam to take care of David and then left.

Her mind was on autopilot. She drove herself to the airport and met Mac there. She didn't even remember getting his call. Then they were on the plane as she sat next to him.

"How are you holding up?" Mac finally asked and she didn't answer but shrugged. She didn't even look at her father. "Mackenzie, please, talk to me."

"I'm fine," she states hollowly. She turns to look at him and sees his concern. It softens her a bit. He's just trying to be a good father and she knows it. He doesn't deserve her being a bitch to him. "I'm fine, dad, I promise. I just need to keep my head."

He nods before placing a hand around hers. He gives it a reassuring squeeze before letting go. She looks at him with wide eyes. Mac Taylor has never been an overly emotional man. He rarely allows his emotions show like he just did. That shows how concerned he was about this whole situation.

She smiled and shook her head.

"You know, only something like this would happen to our lab… you do realize that don't you?" she asked and he turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asks and she looks down.

"Only you could get your girl friend pregnant while I get a divorce and sis gets kidnapped. It's so wrong and it could only happen at our lab. Most departments aren't as lax with fraternization or with relatives working together," she states and he chuckles while nodding.

They both knew it was true. Their lab was different. It was full of broken rules or at least bent ones. Still, everyone worked well together. It was a well oiled machine.

--

Mckayla dialed her sister's number again. Kenzie wasn't answering and it had her terrified. Something was wrong, she knew it. She didn't know what it was but she knew something was off.

'Hi, this is Kenzie Storm, I can't come to the phone right now. Leave your name and number so I can get back to you,' her sister's message said then there was a beep.

"Kenzie, its Kay, call me back, okay?" Mckayla said into the phone, obvious concern ringing in her voice.

"Ms. Storm," her secretary called, walking into the room.

"Not now, Mel," she called to her secretary who stood there looking at her.

"Ms. Storm, is everything alright?" Mel asked and Mckayla just shook her head no.

"Neither of my sisters is answering their cell phone and I'm worried. I think something's happened to them," Mckayla said as she turned to look at her secretary.

"I'll cancel all of today's meetings and I'll contact the hospitals and police in the areas asking if any women fitting your description were brought in," Mel told her and Mckayla smiled before thanking her secretary who had been working for her for years. The woman left her to her thoughts.

--

She awoke with a pounding headache, her mind fogged up. It took her a moment to think. After a moment she went to move but found her arms bound behind her back. A puzzled look crossed her face.

Then she remembered the man grabbing her from behind and her struggle. She figured she must have blacked out. That was the only thing that fit.

"Dustin, the broads coming to," a young male called. She couldn't see that well, her vision fuzzy, probably a side effect of whatever sedative they'd used on her. What she did know was someone grabbed her chin. "Pretty little thing, beautiful blue eyes. What's the boss want her for again?"

She jerked her head away from his grasp

"Leave her alone skunk," another voice called, a female voice. It was older, powerful. Madison recognized it from somewhere but she could pinpoint it.

"Sorry Boss Lady, She's just so god damn good looking – in an uptight professional type of way. I'm sure I could loosen her up though," The man called Skunk said and Madison cringed as she felt a hand run up the inside of her leg.

"Skunk, remove your hand from the young woman and back away before I make you," the woman – the boss – said and Madison felt the man back away.

"Yes Boss, you're in charge," Skunk stated though there was obvious irritation and anger ringing in it. The man was obviously furious with the boss. The Normally emotionless sister felt fear coursing through her veins.

For the first time she felt something new. This primal fear, this feeling of a loss of control, it was all new to her. She'd never been truly afraid until now. Now she was at the mercy of those around her and the control freak in her was not happy about it.

"Where am I? Who are you and what do you want with me?" Madison spat as she looked around.

"Hush up little Storm," the woman said, getting right up close to her face. "You are just the distraction… for a bigger game is afoot."

Then something glistened in the dim lighting. Then it was coming down at her head. There was a thud and all was black. The last thing she smelt was gunpowder.


	13. Chapter 13

Mistakes and Memories

Mac stepped off of the plane with Mackenzie at his side. He walked forward a bit and when she hesitated he stopped to make sure he was alright. One daughter was missing, he wasn't about to lose another one. Hell, he'd had Don promise to keep Stella in his sights, worried about her safety.

He couldn't get through to Mckayla whose line was busy. That was a good sign, he hoped. Mackenzie was looking around and he spotted a young man in an officer's uniform moving through the crowd.

"Officers Taylor and Storm I assume," the officer asked and they both nodded at the young man. "This way then. I've been ordered to escort you two into the precinct." He and Mackenzie nodded at the young man who led them through the airport. Mac noticed the young man kept glancing back at where Mackenzie was standing. It was beginning to annoy him.

"Something wrong?" Mackenzie asked the man who straightened up while shaking his head.

"No, sorry. I heard you were her sister but nobody mentioned anything about you being twins. It's just, bizarre, you being nearly identical to her and all," the officer stated as they reached the car. She nodded and they all got into the unmarked vehicle. He watched as Mackenzie slid into the backseat while the men got up front.

The drive was completely silent.

When they arrived at the police department they went to work. Hours went by, and they had no luck finding Madison. Nobody could come up with a good suspect even though she was a business woman. Every time they came up with a suspect the person had an Alibi with someone to confirm it.

Then something seemed to click in Mackenzie. She looked up and moved towards him and Officer Helen Daniels, the officer in charge.

"Can you look and see if any of The Gallo's known associates were there in the building or the surrounding area at the time of the kidnapping," Mackenzie asks and he looks at her confused though it would make sense considering that family.

"You think?" he asks and she nods at him.

"You care to explain," Helen states and he swears he can see himself as well as Kenzie in her expression when they got uncooperative suspects.

"I married Luca Gallo when I was eighteen without realizing what I was getting myself into. We separated soon after but are now getting a divorce after years," Mackenzie stated and Daniel's eyes got wide.

"Punish you by taking your sister, it sounds like them and would be a good motive," Officer Daniels states while nodding. Then she looked at her team. "You heard the woman, get to work."

Ten minutes later some guy comes in, tripping over his own two feet. He was geeky with glasses but he looked like he was good at his job. "Boss, Sebastian 'Skunk' Lancaster was caught on video cameras heading into the parking lot from a street cam, sneaking in one of the side doors nearly fifteen minutes prior. None of the surrounding cams caught him leaving the premises through a white van blocked the entrance of one for three minutes. Before you asked I ran the van, it was reported stolen two days ago and found half an hour ago abandoned, torched in the next county over," the guy told her before bringing the image up on the screen.

"Skunk?" he asked and Officer Daniels nodded while commending the man who found the information.

"Yeah, he's been arrested quite a few times for assault, rape, kidnapping, and extortion. Nothing he's ever been arrested for ever sticks because the witness all disappeared or the jury is in a deadlock," Daniels says and he raises a brow at the woman's choice in wording. She just shrugs.

"What connections does he have to the Gallo," Mac asked and Daniels sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"He's one of their hit men. He works specifically for Mrs. Joanna Gallo," Daniels said and he noticed Mackenzie tense.

"Shit," he heard Mackenzie mutter.

"Mackenzie," he chastised only to feel a hand on his arm and he turned to see Daniels shaking her head no at him.

"The woman has a right to feel that way," Daniels states. "The woman is extremely brutal."

With that he began looking at the crime photos. Just then Mackenzie's phone rang. She left the room to answer it.

He watched her and recognized the stance she used. He asked them to put a trace on the phone call. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He wasn't about to let her put herself in jeopardy and she gave him a look that told him she knew it.

They got a location in a warehouse downtown. He was about to go to her when his phone rang.

"Taylor," he stated.

"Dad," a voice called full of fear. "Help." Panic swelled within his chest. He was about to speak when another voice came on.

"Don't say it officer, unless you want me to kill your daughter right here and now," the woman said. "I've read the files we have on you… marine, honorably discharged. Was married but she died. Police officer. Cold demeanor when need to be but extremely protective. Currently expecting a child with your girlfriend – a coworker, how unlike you. If you tell anyone I'll kill Madison as well as order your girlfriend killed. If you tell anyone that the location they are heading to is a decoy I'll kill them as well as little Miss Mackenzie. I'm sure you had them trace the location of that call. You try and locate this one and I'll kill them both. I want you to come and come alone or I'll kill this one and then order someone to kill that pretty girlfriend of yours. Is that understood?"

"Yes," he stated as he looked around that empty room.

"Good man. Now, I want you to go to Eighth and Broadway. You'll find a pay phone on the corner. Wait there for my call. You have twenty minutes. If you don't pick up in twenty I'll kill your daughter," the woman said before hanging up. He ran from the room as fast as he could, the other team already gone.

He and Mackenzie were forced to stay put since this was personal. He drove to the designated location, quickly. When he got there the phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"Good man," she stated.


	14. Chapter 14

Mistakes and Memories

Madison felt the gag in her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. She watched the woman brag to her father about having her. She heard her order him to head to their location but not before also ordering him to destroy his cell phone. Once that was done the woman took out the gag.

She spit in the woman's face. It was a move she'd usually associate with her sisters. The woman glared at her before slamming her fist into Madison's face. Pain broke out through her.

A glare she sent aimed at the woman before she licked her lip, tasting blood.

--

"Hello," Luca said answering his phone.

"Put me on speaker phone," he heard his Mac growl at him and he did as she ordered. "You've kidnapped my sister. If you so much as break one of her finger nails I will hunt down every last member of your family and kill you. I will make the family assassins look like amateurs, is that understood Gallo family."

He paled and looked at his father and uncle. His uncle rolled his eyes while his father looked unaffected in any way. They weren't taking her seriously.

"I said, do you understand?" she hissed, venom in her voice.

"You're a cop," his Uncle said. "Like you'd really kill somebody in cold blood."

"Oh yeah, push me and find out. By the way Luca, like that powder blue shirt on you, especially like the gold buttons on the sleeves," Mackenzie said and he felt all his blood drain from his face as he looked at his uncle and father. They looked shocked. "You still want to push?"

With that she hung up and he looked down at the sleeves of his powder blue shirt to see the little gold buttons on the sleeve that she'd mentioned. She could see him.

In all his years as part of that family he'd never felt as scared as he did in that moment.

--

Stella was pacing the floor of Mac's office, waiting for news. The rest of the team was hanging around, waiting and hoping. Don was standing in the corner, his eyes locked on her, obviously trying to keep her safe. Adam was sitting on the couch in the office while he and David spoke on anything and everything, trying to distract the young boy.

Danny and Lindsey are with Lucy in the cafeteria. Sid cleans the autopsy tools for the fifth time today while Sheldon silently helps him. She paces back and forth, her mind worried about Mac and Kenzie as well as Madison.

She went to pace when her phone rang. She answered it without thinking twice.

"Yeah," she asked worried.

"Oh, thank god Stella. Something's wrong… I can't get a hold of Maddy or Kenzie. Dad's not picking up either. Has something happened?" Mckayla asked, sounding terrified.

"Nobody contacted you. I'm so sorry, I totally forgot to call you," Stella said, realizing she'd completely forgotten Kay would need to know. "Honey, Mac and Kenzie are in Chicago. Madison was kidnapped and they are looking for her."

She heard the phone fall and hit the ground. Then it was picked up once more. "What!?" Mckayla all but yelled through the phone. Her voice was panicked.

"Kay, calm down. Everything will be fine," Stella told the woman when she felt herself grow lightheaded. She swayed and she sat down quickly so that she didn't fall.

"You sure?" Kay asked sounding much more innocent than she really was.

"I'm positive. This is your dad we are talking about here," Stella told her.

"Okay," the woman said seeming calmed. "I'm changing topics but how's the baby bro or sis you're carrying?"

Stella smiled as she placed a hand over her slightly swollen stomach. Don looked at her with raised brows but then shrugged it off.

"Fine," she said. "Growing like a weed."

"Just make sure your not carrying multiples… with dad's luck you never know," Kay said and Stella chuckled slightly. "You have to remember to relax during your pregnancy. Try not to stress out too badly or else risk harming your little one. Trust me, I know all about the stresses."

Stella nodded, remembering that Kay was David's biological mother meaning she'd been pregnant before. The two of them spoke about pregnancy for a while longer.

--

Kenzie looked around the office, searching for her father. Worry began to settle in her gut. She went all around that station but couldn't find him.

She pulled out her cell and quickly dialed his number. The phone went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it dad," she muttered knowing he was going to get himself injured if not killed if he didn't step carefully.


	15. Chapter 15

Mistakes and Memories

Mac stood there at the door of that building. His pulse was racing as he slowly opened the heavy metallic door. It was dark inside and he allowed his eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden change of lighting.

After his eyes had adjusted he walked deeper into the building, his hand placed on his gun. His eyes flicked this way and that, searching for the unseen danger that he knew was out there.

Then he heard a clicking noise behind him which he knew was a gun being cocked. "Toss your weapon away from you, Officer Taylor." Quickly Mac pulled out his weapon and tossed it away from him, his eyes watching where it slid so he'd know where to go to collect it. "Move." The man snapped and Mac felt a gun push into the back of his head.

Not about to tempt fate, at that moment anyways, Mac moved forward. His eyes examined his surroundings with glances, looking for some way to get himself, and his daughter out of this.

As he moved deeper into the building the lights grew darker so he could barely see. Then they came to a door.

"Open it, Officer Taylor," The man ordered. That's exactly what he did. What he saw almost made him gag. His daughter was sitting there, her hands duck taped to the arms of the chair, her feet taped together. Before he could do anything he felt something slam into the back of his head knocking him out cold.

--

"Somebody, track my dad's phone," Kenzie ordered before giving them his number. After a moment they found his phone couldn't be traced. "Fine, check his in-coming and out-going numbers. I need you to find whoever called them."

"Ms. Storm. It's a burned phone. However, it's still in use," the techy said and she quickly got Officer Daniels, who came back disheartened, to call and stall him. They traced the location.

"I'm going," Kenzie stated as she stood up.

"Officer Storm," Daniels states but Kenzie shakes her head.

"No, my dad and my sister are both in danger now. I refuse to sit idly by while you all go. I have to be there. I'll go on my own if I have to but I will be there," Kenzie stated.

"Fine, but you do as I say," Daniels states and Kenzie nods.

--

Mac awakens to two men trying to tie him down. His instincts kick in and he throws his elbow into the face of the one on his left. It connects with the man. A cracking noise resonates within the room as the other man tries to grab him.

He shoves the man far enough away so he can punch the man in the face. The man deflects with his forearm. Thinking quickly Mac punches the man in the stomach. The man reacts but too slowly. He grunts and falls as the other man tries to grab him from behind.

Attempting to escape he reared his head backwards slamming it into the man's. The man grumbled and fell backwards. Then the man collapsed to the ground.

Noticing these men weren't getting up he ran to his daughter's side. The first thing he noticed was Madison's nose was broken and bleeding. Her eyes were teary, bruised, and red rimmed. Mascara streaked down her face. He De-gagged her mouth.

"Madison, are you okay?" he asked as he began to unbind her duck taped hands. His hands fumbled, finding it difficult.

"I'm fine dad. Dad, the red headed man has a knife. Grab it and use it. It'll be faster and easier," she tells him. He looks into her blue eyes and nods. Then he runs over to the man he recognizes as 'Skunk.' He pulls the knife out and hurries back to his daughter.

He cuts her first hand free when she looks up. "Dad, look out." He doesn't have time to react when somebody punched him in the face knocking him sideways. He fell down to the floor. He then felt the man grab him from behind.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his daughter grab the knife and begin cutting at the tape holding her other wrist.

"Stupid prick," the man said kicking him in the stomach, knocking him sideways. "Couldn't have kept unconscious just a little longer could you?" Another swift kick and he felt something crack. He gasped from the pain. "What the hell does the Boss really want with you and your daughter?" Another kick.

"Stop it," he heard his daughter say. Both men looked to see Madison standing there, the blade in her hand. She then slashed out. The blade caught the man in the face and eye. He growled before back handing her. She slashed again, this time the blade entering his stomach.

By this time Mac was on his feet. The man stood there with the blade in his stomach, not too deep but enough it had to hurt. He didn't even think of the pain in his stomach and his ribs. The other man was coming to.

He grabbed his daughter's arm and quickly led her from the room, both sprinting. They made it out to the next room when he saw a woman there. She looked cold, hard.

"Mrs. Joanna Gallo," He stated and she smirked at him. However, they all were startled when the door opened and police came in. He quickly pulled his daughter down to the ground, shielding her as a shootout began.

Bullets flew over their heads.


	16. Chapter 16

Mistakes and Memories

Madison felt her father shielding her as gunshots rang out. It felt like an eternity before it was silent.

"Maddy, Dad," she heard Kenzie yell and they both sat up though their father took a moment.

"Maddy, are you okay," her dad asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine. How about you, I thought I heard something break," she states as Paramedics came in.

"Don't worry about me," he told her before he got the paramedics to take her. She struggled, trying to get them to take him first. "I'll be right behind you." His voice called and she watched him, terrified. His face was paling fast.

Then the door to the ambulance closed.

--

Kenzie watched the ambulance doors closed and begin to pull away. Then her father began coughing. She quickly turned to see blood in his hand.

"Dad?" she cried out as he slumped downwards wheezing. Kenzie reached down and lowered him so that he was lying on the ground, trying to be gentle. She looked up at some nearby officers. "Get the Paramedics over here now!" The man nodded and ran. She turned back to her father. "Dad, dad, where does it hurt?"

"My chest, my lungs," he whispered. She leaned her ear to his chest and noticed it sounded like there was fluid in his chest.

"I need you to relax," she told him, terrified. "Damn it, Mac. You've got a girlfriend and a baby back home. If you die what am I going to tell them?"

He didn't respond as the paramedics grabbed him and put him on a gurney. Then they wheeled him to the ambulance. She quickly got on the phone.

--

Adam heard his phone ring and left the room. David was with Stella so he knew he'd be safe.

"Speak to me Kenzie," he stated as he answered his cell.

"Is Stella in the room with you?" she asked, her voice sounding concerned.

"No," he stated. "Why do you want me to get her?"

"No, definitely not," Kenzie said. "I don't want you to tell anyone but we've got Maddy back… but, dad took a beating. He and Maddy were both rushed to the hospital though Dad appears to be in worse condition. I think he may have a punctured lung but I won't know till I get to the hospital. I'll give you an update. Please, keep an eye on Stella without her knowing. She can't know until there is something definitive to report."

"Okay, Kenzie. Please, be safe," he says into the phone. She agrees before hanging up.

--

Luca Gallo paced the room, his uncle and father sitting down at ease. He glanced at his watch again, waiting.

"Mom should have called by now," Luca said, turning to the elders in the room, including the lawyer. "What could be keeping her?"

"Stop being such a worrywart, Luca," his father snapped ignoring his concerns.

That moment the door smashed open and Luca watched as swat entered. His uncle pulled out a gun. Bullets began flying through the air. He watched his uncle collapse.

Then a shooting pain entered his lower stomach and exited his lower back. He felt the force of whatever hitting his stomach, knocking him to the ground. As he was falling he felt something hit him in the chest. Instant blackness overwhelmed him.

--

Mackenzie Storm paced outside of two rooms, right across from each other were the Emergency room and the Operating room. Inside of both were family members. They were repairing her sister's nose, correcting the break. Her father was in the other being worked on.

The doctors had discovered he had two broken ribs. One had punctured a lung causing blood to fill it.

"Mrs. Storm?" someone called and Mackenzie looked up surprised. She turned to see a detective walking down the hall.

"That's me, I'm Mackenzie Storm," she told him.

"I'm afraid that your husband, Luca Gallo, is dead," the officer told her. She nodded, her stomach dropping. He was out of her life forever.

"You should tell his fiancé," she told him. He looked at her and she decided to clarify. "He and I have been separated for years. We were in the process of divorcing so that he could get remarried."

"Ah," he said, seeming awkward. "I'm still sorry for your loss… you must have loved him once if you married him. I'll go track down his fiancé now." She just nodded as he walked away.

It takes her a moment to realize this means she is no longer married. She is free of the fighting with Luca. Now only worrying about her father and sister is all she has to do.

She does the only thing she can think to do now – she sits down and waits.

--


	17. Chapter 17

Mistakes and Memories

"Okay Adam, what's going on," Stella asked as she looked at the young man. He looked at her confused. "You're hiding something. I want to know what it is."

"I… I'm not hiding anything," he stammers and she knows he is. She stands in front of him, putting her hands on her hips. He breaks. "Mackenzie has been giving me updates on the case. Madison was found nearly five hours ago. They had to do a surgery to repair her broken nose and a fracture in her cheek. Other than that she's fine. Mac… Mac on the other hand isn't." He stops and she sees Flack, Messer, and Monroe all straighten up.

"What… What do you me he isn't fine?" she asks, her heart in her throat. Her hand moves absently to her stomach protectively.

"When he went in after Maddy he took quite a beating. The suspects broke two of his ribs. One of his broken ribs punctured his lung, causing blood to enter it. He's still in surgery. Mackenzie and I, we decided it would be best if you didn't know due to the fact you're pregnant. We were worried about you and the baby," he told her and she glared at him.

"You should have told me, Adam," she told him. "I need to get to Chicago." He just nods.

--

Three hours later…

--

Mackenzie paces the hallway with her sister in the wheelchair, refusing to leave her dad. Then she watched Stella running down the hall towards her.

"How is he?" Stella asks just in time for the doctor to come out.

"Family for Detective Taylor?" The doctor asked and Kenzie nodded.

"We are his daughters and this is his girl friend," Kenzie said motioning to each of them. The doctor quickly told him of his condition and the fact they were hopeful he'd be fine. They were taking him to the Intensive Care Unit for the time being.

Only one person could be with him in the room for a bit. Kenzie glanced at Stella and her sister. A flip decision she turned to Stella.

"Stella, go," Kenzie said gently. "Go to him."

"You sure?" Stella asked while looking at them. Maddy nodded while Kenzie insisted. Stella thanked her before hurrying off. Then Kenzie wheeled her sister back to her room and made her get in bed.

"How do you do it?" her sister asked and Kenzie looked up confused as she stopped tucking the young woman in like she'd always done.

"Do what?" Kenzie asked and Maddy smiled a small smile that seemed a little unusual on this sister's face. This sister was all business, not emotional or punk like them.

"How do you know how to be supporting, gentle, yet strong all at the same time? You always knew how to do that. You supported us and protected us when we were kids, when Mckayla got pregnant, when mom died, when David was kidnapped, and just now. How do you do that?" Madison asked. Her eyes were more emotional than Kenzie had seen them in years. This kidnapping had rattled her sister more than she was admitting.

"I guess it's just my nature," she told her sister. "You are the business, Kay's the rebel, I guess I had to be the balance. It was my responsibility to protect you two… I'm sorry I failed."

"You didn't fail, this isn't your fault. Nobody could have known they were going to pull this stunt. Besides, how could you have protected me? You live in New York, in your home while I live here. I'm not going to move to New York so you can protect me and I'm so not going to let you move here before you even think of it. You can't protect me forever, sis," Maddy says and Kenzie feels like she was punched in the gut.

"Just, try not to do this again. I don't know if I could handle something bad happening to you again," Kenzie tells her sister who smirks this time.

"Yeah, you do the same," Maddy says with a small yawn and a grimace. That's when Kenzie remembers her sister just had surgery.

"Get some rest, sis," Kenzie tells her as she goes to stand. Her sister grabs her hand but doesn't say a word. Kenzie smiles sadly but sits down once more, moving the chair closer to her sister.

--

The first thing Mac Taylor heard was a beeping noise. It was incessant and repeating. It was driving him nuts and he forced his eyes open to glare at the machine making it. That's when memories flooded him with worry.

As he looked around he found Stella lying on a cot in the corner completely asleep. He couldn't help but look at her, her hair falling in front of her face as it often did. A smile toyed at his lips and the evil noise faded from his thoughts.

"She's been here all night," he heard a voice speak and he turned to see Mackenzie standing in the door. "Before you worry, Maddy's fine. She's resting. She had surgery on her nose and jaw but will be fine. It was you we were worried about. You really need to stop taking risks, especially with your new son or daughter on the way, dad."

"I know, but this was your sister… I couldn't let her get hurt just because I was scared of myself getting hurt too," he told her and she nodded. He expected her to blow up but the look on her face was almost understanding.

"I get it," she told him. "I do, the need to protect people, especially anyone you care about. Think of the victim, don't think of the fact you have a kid. Be reckless when you feel you have to be. These are thing you've yelled at me for doing before – you and everyone else in the lab. Now I'm giving you the lecture you often give me. You're a parent, Mac. You have a child waiting at home for you, someone who relies on you. You have people who love you and would die if something happened to you. You can't run around half-cocked into dangerous situations."

"Mackenzie," he rasped, his throat dry. She moved to his side and grabbed some ice from a cup. She slid them in his mouth and the wet solution helped him. "I know." With that his eyes wandered to Stella's sleeping body. "How is she?"

"Holding strong, though I'm worried about the stress this is having on her body and the baby. She seems fine right now but we need to keep her stress levels down. That means you can't go putting yourself into danger scaring her to death like you did," Mackenzie said and he nodded. At that moment he saw himself in his daughter. "Get some sleep Dad. Your body needs it."

He just nodded and allowed his eyes to close. Sleep was swift and restless.

--

Mckayla ran into the room to see her sister in bed. Finally, they'd told her what was going on. She'd been so pissed not to know but it was better after seeing her sister was alive and well.

"Oh, Maddy," Kay whispers as she sees her sister sleep peacefully. She looks across the hall to see her dad sleeping in that room. Stella is also asleep on the couch. Then again, it's about two in the morning. Anyone normal would be sleeping.

That reminds her, where is Kenzie? Her eyes search for her other sister to notice she's MIA. She walks down the hall searching for her sister only to find her in the bathroom splashing her face with cold water.

"Hey Sis," she says without looking up into the mirror.

"How do you do that?" Kay asks. Her sister looks up into the mirror.

"Lemongrass and Cardamom," her sister says bluntly and Kay can't help but chuckle. Her body lotion, her favorite stress relief aromatherapy scent. "You always wear it, especially when you get stressed. Not a lot of people wear that specific scent, especially not people in thick heeled platform boots."

"Come on," Kay says leading her weary sister back to Maddy's room. There her sister sits in the chair. They're safe… they are fine.

_[Only the Epilogue left in which we will meet little baby Taylor-Bonasera… I hope you've enjoyed this update... TVGirl]_


	18. Epilogue

Mistakes and Memories

Mackenzie ran down the halls of that hospital. She'd been out in the field and hadn't gotten the call till just a little bit ago. Her heart was pounding and she was excited. She didn't know anything. Was it a boy? Was it a girl?

Well, she knew that the baby was healthy and so was Stella but she didn't know anything else. She ran to the desk as fast as she could.

"Room for Stella Bonasera-Taylor," she asked. The words still felt foreign. She had to admit, her dad moved a lot faster than she did. Four months after they began dating they'd moved in together. They'd been dating six months when he got her knocked up. They got married after a year of dating, when she was seven months pregnant. The ceremony had been tiny – the lab, Maddy, Kay, and Davey. That was all the people that had been invited and attended.

She'd been dating Adam nearly two years and they'd never once talked about getting married.

"Down that hall in room 215, third door on your left," the lady told her.

"Thanks," Kenzie told the lady before hurrying once more. She counted the numbers on the doors.

When she arrived at room 215 she found her dad sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the baby in Stella's arms. It was a cute and sweet picture. They both had this 'love at first sight' look on their face that all parents get. The baby appeared very cute swaddled in that pale blue blanket.

"What's his name?" Kenzie asked as she walked in. Nobody else was their yet, thankfully. Apparently, Stella was one of those rare women who goes into labor and within an hour is fully dilated and delivering.

"I want something like Steven, or Alexander but she wants to name him McKenna," her dad said sounding annoyed.

"What, don't you want our baby boy to be named after you?" Stella asks, serious.

"Honestly, no. I was named McKenna after my father. I don't want our son to grow up being called Junior by everyone who knows him due to my name," her dad says and Kenzie looks up.

"A, everyone calls you Mac not McKenna. B, I didn't know your full name was McKenna. And C, I'd be calling the kid Kenny if his name was McKenna," Kenzie states and Stella smiles.

"I like that, Kenny," Stella states while looking down at the baby. Then she says in a baby voice, "Do you like the name Kenny?" The boy smiles and reaches up for her face.

"Dad, I think the kid has spoken and his name is now McKenna 'Kenny' Taylor," Kenzie says laughing while looking at the little guy.

"Great," Mac mutters while another voice speaks up in unison nearly drowning it out. The only reason Kenzie notices it is Stella slaps his arm with one of her hands.

"Did I just hear there is another Mac Taylor in the world?" Danny's voice asked and Kenzie turns to see him and Danny, Lindsey and Lucy all come in the room. Danny is carrying a bunch of balloons.

"No, Kenny Taylor," Kenzie says as Don and Sheldon walk in behind them. "Big difference."

They all talk, ooh and aw over little Kenny Taylor. Sid, Adam and David eventually arrive. Everything is going great till one voice pipes up which causes two faces to go red while everyone else busts out laughing.

"Mommy, can I have a baby brother?" David asks.

_--_

_[Well that's it for this story. I hope you liked what you read. Look for the sequel called When the Future Knocks… Thanks, TVGirl09_

Oh, and sorry about the abrupt ending… I just had to end it like that. Well, thanks again…]


End file.
